Black on White
by Symbol of forever
Summary: Ok, my first story. It's the overused Ichigo-goes-to-Hogwarts plot. But there is a twist. It's not Ichigo who goes to Hogwarts... It's Shirosaki. *edited first chpter, second coming soon*
1. Chapter 1

**Moa: Yeah... So this just hit me one day and I thought that 'Oh, what the hell. Might as well.'**

**So... Heeeeeeere's the story. It's the usual Ichigo-goes-to-Hogwarts plot, with a twist. It's not Ichigo who's going... It's Shirosaki. **

**P.S. Characters might be OOC... A lot.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach and Harry Potter are not mine.**

**Timeline: HP book five and Bleach... After the Winter war... Ichigo has his powers... Sometime in the future.**

**Pairings: Only canon.**

**So here it is! Enjoy!**

When Head Captain Yamamoto summoned the captains to a meeting, no one expected much about it. No one was informed what the meeting was about, only that it was about a discovery in the thirteenth squad. However, when the minutes ticked by the captains grew more and more bored.  
>Soi-Fon and Byakuya were the only ones standing and looking stoic as ever. The rest were... Well, behaving very an-captain like. Waiting for the Captain Commander they more or less lazed around.<p>

Where was the Mad Scientist aka Mayuri anyway?  
>As if on cue the Mayuri burst through the door, without preamble, he said<br>"I've found a portal to an alternate dimension!"

.

.  
>He has found a <em>what<em>?  
>Most of the captains were now staring at Mayuri like he'd gone mad, well, madder. Then Yamamoto walked in and everybody jumped on their feet.<br>"Yes, Captain Mayuri has just found what would most commonly be called a portal."  
>Yamamoto let his gaze sweep over the captains. Shunsui hid the sake bottles behind his back.<br>"The portal leads to an alternate dimension to our material world, except that Shinigami do not exist in that dimension..." Yamamoto held a dramatic pause before continuing. " Magic however, exists."  
>There was a few seconds of complete silence in the captain-meeting room.<br>Yamamoto then proceeded to explain "briefly" what the wizards were (stick-waving beings that had different kind of powers than the rest of the humans) and that he needed somebody to bring Kurotuchi more test subjects, oh, and "test subjects" did not mean living humans (Mayuri looked disappointed). Plus he needed more information of said wizards. And what was a better way of finding information than enrolling in a school?  
>Hitsugaya looked at Yamamoto with a slightly confused face. "You...want one of us to enroll in a school that is in an alternate dimension, one we have just discovered and by all rights we should have no information about, just to get to know the locals."<br>Yamamoto gave a nod. Hitsugaya was about to say something more but the Commander cut him of.  
>"With the way the portal is currently designed, shinigami cannot safely go through. Hollows, however should have no trouble." <p>

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ichigo turned around to find a Hell Butterfly flying near his face. He turned around fully to face it.

"You're presence is requested at the Captain Commanders office."

With that said the butterfly fluttered away, leaving Ichigo to wonder what his hollow had done _now_.  
>After the winter war Ichigo and Hichigo were separated. But they weren't two fully different individuals. Hichigo was still a part of Ichigo.<p>

And when the Thirteen Squads needed new scuad members and couldn't find anybody else as experienced, they hired Ichigo to become a full-time shinigami. The only problem was that Hichigo came with the package. For some reason that might never be clear -Mayuri wasn't allowed to make tests on them- Hichigo couldn't be killed, if stabbed he would just have to retreat to Ichigo's inner world a few hours before he could come out again. So they were now, quoting Hichigo himself, stuck with him.  
>It was understandable that no one trusted the hollow, but Yamamoto had made it crystal clear that if Hichigo did anything suspicious, he would personally burn him to a crisp.<br>Hichigo wasn't bothered by this. Nor was he from the glares he got, which annoyed the hell out of the captains. What the hollow was bothered by was Mayuri and his creepy leer. It was the fifth time this week he asked Hichigo to become his test-subject!

Ichigo sighed and picked himself up from his spot under a tree. Better to go and see what the message was about. And hope Hichigo hadn't killed somebody this time.

Yamamoto was sitting behind his desk when Ichigo arrived. Doing... well, paperwork.

"Ah, Kurosaki. I assume you got the message?"

Ichigo just nodded and sat down in front of the desk. The Captain Commander folded the last piece of paperwork and lifted his gaze to the boy sitting on the other side of the desk.

"The reason I asked you here is about you're hollow."

Ichigo sighed, he knew it.

"What has he done this time?"

Yamamoto lifted a brow in amusement, but otherwise didn't comment on that.

"I need to ask him for a favor."

And that was how Hichigo Kurosaki found himself at the Victoria Station, in London, in a gigai, in an alternate dimension. He was only armed with a suitcase, money, and a folder with instructions. And he had to his utmost disspleasure noted that he couldn't use his normal powers (Shinigami and Hollow alike). And he had no idea where he was supposed to go now. So now he stood there totally lost, and to top it off no one had thought about giving him food before he left.

Hichigo sighed and looked around the station. People, ticket stands, more people, random robbers, taxis, people, a sushi-stand, people...

Wait, rewind that for a second.  
>A sushi-stand? Food!<br>Half running half pushing through the crowd, Hichigo finally sat down on a seat and ordered the biggest dish on the menu. While waiting for on his lunch he tried to read the instructions. Or tried at least.

"Geez, they couldn't of slipped a couple more reams in?" Hichigo said sarcastically under his breath as he flipped through the inch thick folder. Scanning the titles he found everything between "History of this world" and "Details of the mission".  
>Basically the big picture was that Soul Society had contacted Dumbledore, the Headmaster of the school (Hogwarts, he reminded himself while munching on his food) and he had agreed on letting Hichigo enroll- without knowing that Hichigo was basically a monster, of course. And hopefully he didn't have to find out. But he did know that Hichigo wasn't a human and of high political status, and very, very powerful. The reason Dumbledore agreed to letting Hichigo in was simple: He wanted his help in an upcoming war. A war against something named Voldemort...<br>Hichigo stopped reading for a minute when he reached the name. Seriously, who names their child Voldemort? Unless it's a nickname?  
>So, he was supposed to join some organization against "Voldemort" and protect the school and one of the kids said Voldemort.<br>Hichigo flipped through a few more papers until he found his new identity. Under his picture was the text: 

BIO  
>NAME: Kurosaki, Hichigo<br>D.O.B.: 15th July  
>HEIGHT: 174cm<br>WEIGHT: 61 kg *  
>WAND: (This column was empty, Hichigo made a mental note to visit one of these "wand-makers".)<p>

OTHER: Was hit by an unknown spell at the age of four. Due to the limited medical resources a few side effects reminded, including odd pigmentation of the hair, skin, eyes, and tounge. He also has a relatively strong temper and a tendency towards violence.  
>Hichigo shut the folder with a sigh (he was sighing a lot lately...) and nearly didn't notice a piece of paper that fell from it- until it jumped and hit him in the face. Looking down at the envelope that had attacked him, he raised a eyebrow. It was addressed to him, so he shrugged and opened it.<p>

_Dear Mr. Kurosaki_

_I would love to welcome you to England personally but my schedule seemed to be against the idea.  
>instead, I have arranged an escort for you. You will recognize him when you see him, and he will bring you to where you can stay the summer.<br>Yours sincerely,  
>Headmaster Albus Dumbledore<br>_  
>Hichigo looked at the letter quizzically, then scanned his surroundings. And did a double take.<br>Standing near the exit was one of, if not the largest man Hichigo had ever seen. He was twice as tall as a normal man and at least three times wider. He was dressed in something that looked like a fluffy tent. Hichigo suddenly knew what the old man had meant.  
>Hichigo picked his stuff and shoved his way through the crowd. The giant didn't find his sudden appearance shocking and turned to face him with a smile, his eyes crinkling at the corners. Hichigo had to note that even when the man's appearance was scary, he had a nice and friendly aura around him. Hichigo thought he might like this guy...<br>"'Ello there, yeh must be Hichigo Shirosaki, right? I'm Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of the Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts."  
>The man extended his arm to Shirosaki, who took it.<br>"Nice to meet ya, Hagrid."  
>He followed Hagrid out of the station and into the warm air of the early summer afternoon. Who knew, maybe the year wouldn't be so bad after all?<p>

**Moa: And that's the first chapter/prologue... I know it's short but the next chapter will be longer! You know the drill: No reviews = No new chapters. Let me know what you think!**

**Oh, yes, b.t.w. I'm out of town for a few weeks so I won't be posting anything before I'm back home...**

**P.S. Flames will be used to heat my home.**

**Edit: Just killed a few plot-holes... And tried to explain some things better.**

*** If you don't use kg and cm... ask Mr Google.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Moa: I'm BACK! :D I'm so sorry for the wait but I had to re-read the Harry Potter book before posting this so I wouldn't do any awful mistakes with the plot... Not having my computer for three weeks didn't exactly help either.**

**And now a few quick notes:**

**Thank you all for reviewing, it really made my day. And for you with the name tag "twice" I want to say that no, that is not a flame. Thats criticism, which is very welcome.**

**And for you and everybody who noticed my spelling mistakes, I want you to know I have minor dyslexia which practically means I don't notice my own spelling mistakes. I _do_ have a spell-check program on my computer but I don't trust it to save my life... So please excuse the spelling. I try to work on it 'k? Thanks.**

**And enough of my ramblings... On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Enjoy!**

**(Could someone _please _tell me how you make that line thingy? Thanks. One of those here.)**

_(Grimmauld Place 12, takes place when Harry arrived there the first time)_

_Harry's POV_

Harry Potter stepped over the threshold into almost total darkness of the hall. He looked over his shoulder and saw the others filing in behind him, Lupin and Tonks carrying his trunk and Hedwig's cage. Moody was standing on the top step releasing the balls of light the Put-Outer had stolen from the streetlamps; they flew back to their bulbs and the square glowed momentary with orange light before Moody limped inside and closed the front door, so that the darkness in the hall became complete.

"Here-"

Moody rapped Harry hard over the head with his wand; Harry felt as though something hot was trickling dawn his back. The Disillusionment Charm from earlier must have lifted.

"Now stay still, everyone, while I give us a bit of light in here," Moody whispered.

There was a hissing sound and old-fashioned gas lamps flickered to life all along the walls, illuminating the hall. Harry could now see the peeling wallpaper and the age-blackened portraits that hung crooked on the walls.

There were hurried footsteps and Ron's mother, Mrs Weasley, emerged from a door at the far end of the hall. She was beaming in welcome as she hurried towards them.

"Oh, Harry, it's lovely to see you"

Harry found himself in an rib-cracking hug before Mrs Weasley held him at arm's length and examining him critically.

"You're looking peaky; you need feeding up, but you'll have to wait a bit for dinner, I'm afraid."

She turned towards the rest of the people in the hall and was just about to say something when the door flung open. Everybody present turned around to the newcomer.

Harry couldn't help but to stare in surprise. The stranger was wearing light blue jeans and a white hoodie, with the hood pulled over his eyes. He had an black scarf hiding the lower part of his face and black gloves hiding his hands. All in all Harry couldn't see one ounce of his skin. The stranger looked (?) at the people in the hall before mock saluting and disappearing up the stairs. Harry turned to ask about him but stopped when he saw Moody's face.

He was glaring after the white-clad stranger like he had done something very rude and _very_ personal against the man.

Mrs Weasley coughed quietly and started whispering again.

"As I was saying, the meeting is starting. Harry; Ron and Hermione are upstairs. You can wait with them until the meeting is over."

Harry was about to ask about the stranger but Mrs Weasley pressed her finger on her lips and led him up the stair and past a row of shrunken heads. Taking a closer look Harry realized they belonged to house-elves. Gross.

"Mrs Weasley, Why...?"  
>"Ron and Hermione will explain everything, dear, I've got to hurry, I'm supposed to be at the meeting. Here."<p>

They had reached the second landing an Mrs Weasley pointed at the door on her right.

"You're sleeping in there. I'll call you when the meeting is over."

And she hurried downstairs again.

Harry crossed the landing to the door she had pointed at and turned the doorknob, which just _happened_ to be shaped like a serpents head, and opened the door.

He managed to cough a brief glimpse of the room before he heard a loud shriek and was crushed in the second rib-cracking hug that evening. This time his vision was blocked too by a large quantity of very bushy hair. Hermione had clearly decidedthat breathing wasn't essential for him, while Ron's owl, Pigwidgeon, zoomed excitedly round and round their heads.

"HARRY! Ron, he's here, Harry's here! We didn't hear you arrive! Oh, how are you? Are you all right? Have you been furious with us? I bet you have, I know our letters were useless- but we couldn't tell you anything... (etc)"

Hermione proceeded with keeping a rant about how sorry they were and how the ministry couldn't expel Harry and so on. Finally Ron decided to save Harry's eardrums (and life).

"Let him breathe, Hermione." He said grinning.

Beaming Hermione let go of Harry, and before she could start another full-out rant there was a soft whooshing sound and something white soared from on top of the dark wardrobe and landed on Harrys shoulder.

"Hedwig!"

"She's been in a right state," said Ron. "Pecked us half dead when she brought your last letters, look at this."

His finger sported a half healed but clearly deep cut.

"Oh ,yeah, sorry about that," said Harry "but I wanted answers, you know..."

"We wanted to give them to you mate, Hermione was going spare, she kept saying you'd do something stupid if you were stuck all on your own without news, but Dumbledore made us..."

Harry interrupted him this time.

"... Swear not to tell me. Yeah, Hermione's already said."

They were so caught up in their conversation that they didn't notice soft footsteps coming down the hall. Harry was gradually becoming angrier and just as he was about to blow up, the footsteps stopped right outside their door. Listening to the conversation inside. Wasn't hard, Harry had namely started shouting his lungs out.

"SO YOU HAVEN'T BEEN IN THE MEETINGS, BIG DEAL! YOU'VE STILL BEEN HERE, HAVEN'T YOU? YOU'VE STILL BEEN TOGETHER! ME, I'VE BEEN STUCK AT THE DURSLEYS' FOR A MONTH! AND I'VE HANDLED MO..."

"Meh, wha' is this?"

Harry swirled around and felt his jaw hit the floor.

Leaning casually against the door frame was a maybe fifteen years old boy with a sadistic smirk plastered on his face. And the boy was white. Not as in pale, but _white_. Snow white. Even his clothes were light colors. But that wasn't the most unnerving thing about him. It was his eyes.

They were golden with black scleras.

It didn't help at all that the boy was staring at Harry unblinkingly. Then the boy opened his mouth to speak Harry felt himself cringe, His tongue and mouth were _blue._

"So, ya are _the_ Harry Potter? Pleasure. Mah name is Hichigo Shirosaki."

**(Line - Line)**

_Hichigo's POV_

Just as Hichigo thought. Their faces were priceless! The girl was staring at him wide eyed and the red-head was pale, but the Potter kids face was the best. Mouth hanging open he made a good imitation of a dead fish. Hichigo smirked a little bit wider.

Gradually the boy seamed to recover from the shock and stammered out something that sounded like a "nice to meet you, too". All right, time to mess with the boys head a little.

"Ya know, I expected somethin' a _little_ bit more of someone who th' ministry is so fascinated of makin' a fool of."

Potters face made an u-turn, now he was angry.

"And what are you doing here, then?" His face was an interesting shade of red.

Hichigo smirked wider and chuckled in response. Then he left without saying another word, but he left one of those Extendable Ears the twins made in the room.

He didn't want to miss the following conversation now, did he?

Sure thing, the Golden trio started whispering the second he left the room.

"_Who was _that_?"_That was the Potter boy. And didn't he already hear Hichigo's name? Damn, he was slow...

"_That was Mr Shirosaki, he's a member in the Order." _That was the girl... What was her name now again?

"_Yeah, and in case you didn't notice, he's bloody creepy! I mean, look at the eyes!" _Wow, thanks Mr-state-the-oblivious-and-sorry-I-can't-remember-your-name-either.

"_He was here when we arrived... We don't see him that often though. We only know that he works for someone else than Dumbledore." _Was her name Harmony?

"_Wait, what is this place, anyway?"_ He asks about it _now_? The Potter kid wasn't the smartest one...

"_Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix." _That was the red-head.

"_Is anyone going to bother telling me what the Order of the Phoenix..."_

"_It's a secret society, Dumbledore's in charge, he founded it. It's the people who fought against You-know-who last time." _Her surname was Granger... Wasn't it?

"_Yeah, and we think Dumbledore made some kind of a deal with Shirosakis boss. And that's more or less everything we know of him."_ Hmmm... Was it Weasel?

Anyways the conversation that followed consisted of Potter's annoyance and his two friends trying to calm him down. Hichigo didn't find that interesting so he let it slide.

He walked down the stairs and past the long, moth-eaten curtains and an umbrella-stand that looked like a trolls foot. Then he emerged into the kitchen, and alas, had all the eyes on him.

Not like he wasn't used to it.

"Well? Care to tell us where you ran of to?"

Hichigo turned his head against the source of the voice. Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody. Who else would it be? The man had been on his case ever since he first laid a foot in his line of sight. It was unfair... Hichigo hadn't done anything!

Ok, so maybe the "I'm gonna eat yer soul" joke was a _litle_ over the top. But still!

Hichigo stared (creepy) at the wizard a moment before beaming (creepily) and saying "Nope!" in a cheerful (creepy as hell) voice and sitting down. Moody glared at him. Mungdungus swallowed air.

Now the rest of the people in the room had recovered from the shock and resumed with whatever they were doing. Hichigo sat back in a corner and tried to sleep, he hadn't slept in a good 48 hours.

**(Line-Line)**

CRASH

Hichigo bolted awake and spun around. The meeting seamed to be over and dinner seamed to be ready. Dinner... Supper... Something.

"_Tonks!"_

"I'm sorry! It's that stupid umbrella stand, that's the second time I've..."

Whatever she was about to say was drowned by an earsplitting yell. Sounded like Mrs Black was awake.

Hichigo sprung up and ran to the hall. Mrs Weasley and Lupin were trying to close the curtains that usually covered the life-sized portrait of Sirius Black's mother, who was at the moment screaming her lungs out.

One of the things Hichigo found unnerving about the wizards was their need to make unnecessary things move. Like paintings and stairways. That and they seamed to be extremely lazy. Why did you have to enchant a broom when you could just drag your as up and sweep the floor by yourself? Whatever happened to manual labor?

Right at the moment Hichigo cursed the hell out of the anonymous wizard that had come up with the idea with moving portraits. Mrs Weasley had abandoned the attempt to close the curtains and went to stunning the other portraits down the hall that had been awakened by Mrs Black's scream and Hichigo had taken her post. All the while the portrait was screaming insults in their faces. Hichigo cringed when he heard the painting choosing a few new curses. "Monster" being one of them.

A man with long black hair came charging out of a door, joining Lupin in the attempt to get the curtains back where they belonged. Hiding that ugly bitch's face.

"Shut up, you horrible old hag, shut UP" Sirius roared while tugging the curtain (which was tugging back).

Mrs Black's face blanched and she focused her flow of insults on him instead.

After a few moments of screaming (Mrs Black) and cursing (Sirius, Lupin and Hichigo) the curtains were closed once more and blessed silence fell in the hall. Not before now did Hichigo notice that nearly everybody present had gathered around them. His eyes flickered to that Potter kid who stood staring at Sirius. He seamed to be a lot calmer now, good. Now Hichigo didn't have to listen to his never-ending rant. Hopefully.

Sirius turned around and faced the crowd too, or more importantly, his grandson.

"Hello, Harry, I see you've met my mother."

**(Line-Line)**

**Moa: Aaaaand done! I have to say, I'm not all that satisfied with this chapter... But it needed to bee done. **

**Some of you might have noticed that I took the beginning of the chapter more or less straight from the book, and I have a reason to: At that point the plot of the book hadn't changed at all. It changed for the first time right when Hichigo stepped into the picture. So why change it when it's good just like that. (Plus I was lazy and this took less time...)**

**So, what do you think? Love? Hate? Review!**

**P.S Flames will be used to make my pie.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Moa: Hi there :D **

**I must say, I love you guys! I was sure that this story was going to have max ten reviews or something... But no, they are 25 at the moment! Thank you _so_ much everybody!**

**And now... It's time for the third chapter of Black on White (Virtual cookies for the one who figures out where the title comes from...xD) and I warn you... The updates might slow down. The darkness is approaching... and it goes by the name... of... _School._ (Dun dun duu!) Yeah, school's starting. Not that much time to write, homework, tests... Yeah... we've all been there.**

**But why are you still reading this? On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I'm neither British or Japanese... With other words I don't own HP or Bleach.**

**(Line)-(O.o)-(Line)**

_Hichigo's POV_

They were all huddled in the previous meeting room. After that earlier accident nothing interesting had happened (Tonks nearly burning down the house didn't count), and Hichigo resumed with his earlier bored state. And what does a bored hollow do?

Scare off random bystanders thats what!

The pile of rags on Hichigo's left side grunted and lifted it's head when Sirius mentioned it's name to Harry. It seemed like someone had been sleeping the most of the meeting away.

"Some'n say m'name?"

For someone who Hichigo was pretty damn sure had spent the most of the previous night drinking Mungdungus was actually easy to understand. However the next words coming from his mouth seemed like rubbish to Hichigo. Something about agreeing with Sirius. Poor man was still half asleep... Let's renew that...

"Da meetin' is over ya know 'Dung."

Mungdungus swirled to face him and froze, Hichigo counted down in his head. Suddenly the pile rags gave a very unmanly yelp and scrambled away. Hichigo laughed merrily and grinned at the glares he received**.** The Potter kid was still staring at him.

He didn't kill the poor boys brains with that earlier, did he?

Mungdungus coughed and fumbled with his pockets nervously. He pulled out ugly black pipe and stuck it to his mouth. Soon he was surrounded by greenish smoke.

Seriously, what's these wizards _problem_? You don't need green smoke!

Mrs Weasley didn't approve either.

"For the last time, Mungdungus, will you please _not_ smoke that thing in the kitchen, especially not when we are about to eat!"

And the smoke resembles something slimy and disgusting.

"Ah," said Mungdungus. "Right. Sorry Molly."

The smoke of the color of something half-digested vanished but the smell of burnt socks lingered. _Old_ burnt socks. Hichigo cringed his nose.

"And if you want dinner before midnight I'll need a hand." Mrs Weasley said and lifted her hand to stop Harry who had started to get up.

"Not you Harry, dear, you've had a long journey."

"What can I do Molly?" said Tonks enthusiastically. Oh, boy...

"I'll 'elp too." Hichigo said and stood up, Molly looked at him gratefully but Moody's eyes narrowed.

"I'm not eating anything you've been near." He gritted through clenched teeth, Hichigo smirked at him.

"Am jus' takin the plates an' cups"

Moody still glared at him but Hichigo paid him no mind. Instead he turned to Molly who at least made an attempt to smile at him friendly.

"The dishes are in the cupboard, dear."

"I'll try not to poison 'em." Hichigo replied with a smile and headed to said cupboard.

He liked Molly. It was obvious that she disliked the way he talked, acted and most of all _looked. _But she still made an effort to be kind to him. Hichigo appreciated that, a lot.

He took the dishes out of the cupboard and managed not to roll his eyes at the snake-pattern on the plates. He balanced the plates to the dinning room, everybody was by now deep in conversation. Sirius was talking to his godson and Mr Filthy-Rug-Pile aka Mungdungus was sitting at the same table. And just guess what was Hichigo's choice of seat.

Yeah, you got that right.

He helped himself a seat in between Harry and 'Dung. Mungdungus face turned to an interesting shade of blue. Potter stared at him with his mouth slightly open.

Yep, braindead.

"Ah, Hichigo." Sirius smiled at him. "Anything new?"

Hichigos grin fell and was replaced with a frown.

"No. Nothin', nada, blank. Can' find anythin'"

Sirius frowned too.

"You have to have _something_ new! No-one can move around without any trail what-so-ever."

"That's the problem... 'e 'as _many_ trails. An' all I can do is to follow one an' hope it's the right one. But alas, all I've found is bits an' peaces."

Sirius swore under his breath, Harry looked confused.

"Who are you following Mr Shirosaki?"

Hichigo turned to the boy, and for his credit he didn't even flinch at Hichigo's intense stare. Maybe he should go easier on the poor boy... He _was_ hired to protect him after all.

"Voldie."

Harry's eyebrows shot up.

"An' I can tell ya, not an easy task."

Harry stayed silent but Hichigo could _feel_ the need to question rolling from the teen.

"If ya wanna ask, jus' ask."

As soon as the words left his mouth Harry was bombing him with questions.

"Where is he?" Came the straightforward question.

"Donno, lost trail three hours ago."

"Where _was_ he?"

"'Ere in London."

Sirius was about to choke on his own saliva and the ones sitting near whirled around to face them. Tonks dropped the spoon she was holding.

"_He_ was _here_." Came the cry not a few second later.

"Yep, key word: _was_. 'e's not 'ere anymore."

The wizards relaxed noticeably. But Moody looked pissed, he shot up and strode to Hichigo and grabbed the front of his shirt.

"And you've known for how long?"

Hichigo sighed and pried the man's fingers from his collar.

"Ten hours. An' 'e was gone at tha' time."

Moody still glared at him but Sirius sent him a look and made a motion with his head for him to return to his seat. Moody sat down while grumbling. A tens silence followed, until Mrs Weasley cut it whit her voice.

"Fred – George – NO, JUST CARRY THEM!"

The next thing Hichigo knew was that he barely avoided getting hit by flying cauldron. Harry and Sirius dived under the table and Mungdungus made the epic move known as the fall-of-your-chair-no-jutsu. **(An: I couldn't resist the temptation of a Naruto joke XD)**

Fred and George had bewitched their dinner to fly all the way to the table. The cauldron with stew that had nearly knocked Hichigo's head off came flying down hard and skidded the length of the table until it finally came to a halt just before the end, leaving a long, black burn on the wooden table. A nasty looking bread knife fell of the board and landed point down at the exact same place where Sirius hand was a few seconds ago.

Molly was in seconds at the twins throats. Harry, Sirius and Hichigo were laughing and Mungdungus helped himself cursing back to his chair.

"We were just trying to save some time!" Shouted Fred as he wrenched the knife out of the table.

"Sorry, Sirius, mate. Didn't mean to..."

He didn't get any longer before his mother was ranting at him again. At that point, Hichigo zoomed out on the conversation, there were more pressing matters to attend.

Mainly getting his stomach filled.

Soon the room calmed down and everyone was eating in silence. After a while conversations bloomed all around the room. Hichigo couldn't care less.

Now was an excellent time to disappear.

Hichigo quietly flash-stepped out of the room and down the hall, stopping in front of the front door.

He took out his scarf and gloves and put them on, pulling his hood on as he stepped into the night air. Feeling himself relax and take a deep breath.

He loved nights like this. Cold and dark, even when it was the warmest time of the year. The moon was leering at him from the skies.

It was a well-known fact that Hollows were nocturnal creatures, born from a Shinigami or not. Therefore Hichigo had always liked the dark better than the light, if not for anything else then at least there were more places to hide.

But enough of his inner musing, he had a job to do. Flash-stepping fast through streets short and narrow he closed his eyes and tried to feel any traces of spiritual pressure.

Earlier while trying to find _anything_ that could lead him to Him-who's-name-is-ridiculous he had felt, for just one second, a small twinge of spiritual pressure. This shouldn't be odd if he was in his own universe, but here it was alarming. Reiatsu didn't exist in this world. He should be the only one with even an ounce of spiritual pressure on the whole globe! Then why had he felt a reiatsu not his own?

He was probably just imagining things.

But he had to check, right?

That was the reason he hadn't told Sirius and the rest of the Order about it, no need to alarm them further. That and he was pretty sure he the information would blow his cover...

Suddenly Hichigo stopped dead in his tracks. He had felt it again! It was weak but it was definitely there. A few miles south-east.

He took of again, this time with his eyes wide open and every sense fully focused on the source of the reiatsu. He slowed down in front of a run-down garage, the thing with the spiritual pressure was moving towards him down the street, and he didn't want it to find him just yet.

Hichigo slid easily through the broken door that led to the garage and hid himself between old bits of a motorcycle, masking his reiatsu. Just in case the thing could sense it. He peered out of the broken window and felt his jaw drop.

What. The. Hell _was _that thing?

It was definitely not a Shinigami or a Hollow, not even a Vaizard.

It was maybe 7 feet tall and was a strange, muddy brown color. It didn't seem to have a constant structure but kept shifting all the time... Like a water balloon filled with water. The only thing that you could make out of the creature was it's eyes. The painfully familiar eyes.

Golden with black scleras. The eyes of a Hollow.

But there was no way that thing was a Hollow. The reiatsu coming from it _couldn't_ be a Hollow's. Actually, now that Hichigo thought about it it was different from everything else he had ever encountered...

No matter, time to make Mayuri's wet dreams come true.

Stepping out of the garage Hichigo stood right in front of the thing, which... didn't react at all? That's weird...

The Thing kept walking...? Crawling? Rolling? _Moving_ towards Hichigo, who could now hear the creature mumbling to itself.

"_Find it... brake it... consume it... give it... vanish... no more... pain no more... kill me... hurts... master will..."_

Okaaaaay.

That was alarming. If everything went according to the Murphy's law this thing's 'master' was no-one other than Voldie himself. And if he had things like that on his side... Let's just say; Crap.

Better to send this one off to Mayuri's test lab to be dismembered.

"Oi, ya there!"

The thing turned it's eyes slowly towards Hichigo. It didn't say anything but it stood still. Damn, he had nearly looked forwards for a decent fight...

"_... Powerful..."_

Huh?

Oh, thanks!

"_... hungry... eat... want to..."_

What?

"_GIVE ME MY FREEDOM"_

With a roar the thing lunged at Hichigo.

**(Line)_-_(O.o)_-_(Line)**

**Moa: And a cliffhanger! *Dodges a rotten tomato* Hey, don't be angry, I'm just doing my job!**

**I personally liked this chapter, donno why thou... Aaaaaaanyhow... Review!**

**P.S. Flames will be used to burn flames**


	4. NO HIATUS!

**FREE LAPTOPS AVAILBLE!**

I have you're attention? Good.

_**NO, THE STORY IS NOT ON HIATUS! I HATE THOSE AS F*CKING MUCH AS YOU DO!**_

Now. I know some of you have quite recently started to plot my premature burial (and the fact that this isn't even a chapter probably just angering you further)...

*looks at the angry horde of readers that is slowly coming closer* WAIT! KILLING ME ISN'T GOING TO MAKE THE CHAPTER COME ANY SOONER!

Before you make my gorey demise come true I want you to read this:

_**The chapter will be posted in max two weeks!**_

And:

_**The fifth chapter will be up in about a month from there if something unusual doesn't happen!**_

There. Now we can all be friends, right? No hard feelings?

*The horde is still coming closer...*

Fuck...

Ummmmm...

Erh... I'll... I'll... I'll make you short one-shots about Hichigo's first weeks in England! Just PM me a request and I'll write it! It can be about anything and everything as long as nobody dies. I can even make shit about Hichi traumatizing kids!

Oh, come on... We all know we want dear-ol' Hichigo to kill someone :D

Note that the one-shots have to be short... For what my timetable looks like at the moment you should be happy I have the time to write this notice!

Still someone who want's to kill me? No? Whew...

Now to a completely other matters:

The first few chapters are so full of plot-holes it's not even funny anymore. Do not ask me what I was thinking because I wasn't. Anyways, I've decided to edit the first chapter... Nothing big, just fixing plot holes and stuff. But the things you should know are here:

Wizards do not have reiatsu even if I said so in the first chapter.

There are a few places where I wrote something and meant the polar opposite... As an example I said well-known when I meant unknown... Don't ask about that either.

There is a time-skip between the first and the second chapter, for those who didn't notice my (very) subtle hint.

I changed my mind on Hichigo's name... It's Kurosaki now.

And I'm sure there was something else... I forgot XP

There... see ya in a week! Send me you're requests!

**Moa**


	5. Chapter 4

**Moa: Hi there! As I promised, the chapter is here! Whohoo!**

**Thanks to all the awesome people who reviewed and thanks to Sponges fan for her help. **

**Showdown: Hichigo vs The mysterious Thing. And I warn you all... If you can not stand bad-written action scenes... Cover you're eyes, they'll bleed. This is the first time I _ever_ try to write something even with a small resemblance to fighting...**

**!IMPORTANT! I'm going to edit the first chapters, it shouldn't effect on this chapter _but_ I'm going to call Hichigo "Kurosaki" instead of "Shirosaki".**

**And the one-shot collection is out! It's called Wicked Pieces of Life, go check it out it doesn't take that much out of your precious time...**

**Disclaimer: You know it already.**

**Oh yeah, just to avoid confusions:**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

_Flashback_

**Enjoy!**

Hichigo ducked to the side and the thing missed him with just an inch. It hit the pavement on the other slide with an sickening wet sound, like something slimy had just hit the floor. Hichigo turned around to face it and felt himself cringe with disgust. The thing had now lost everything that could have been a form, now it looked like something along the lines of a candy that you had left in water for a _long_ time... And then dropped it on the floor.

The thing didn't once again move. Had it died from the impact? It really wasn't moving at all. Hichigo moved closer, ready to strike if the thing so much as moved a muscle. He reached his hand forward to touch the things slimy skin.

The thing moved incredibly fast, taking Hichigo by surprise. He barely managed to dodge the claw like thing that had emerged from the brown pile. This time he couldn't deny it, the claw and the hand it was attached to were definitely one of a Hollows. What on earth had happened to it? And how had it ended up here?

Hichigo didn't have time to muse over the thing any longer, it was charging at him again. This time it nudged Hichigo's shoulder.

"Damn it!" He cursed and jumped, trying to land a kick in the area he thought the Hollow's mask would be. Surprisingly the Hollow didn't even try to dodge and Hichigo's foot landed square on the monster's assumed face. But the effect was not the one Hichigo was looking for, his foot went straight through the Hollow's body.

_'What the...'_ Was the only thing he had time to think before he felt a strange burning sensation all along his leg and forcefully pulled it out. His jeans were fine but his leg was covered in small burns.

"No physical contact, then." He muttered to himself. Then before he had the time to blink a claw was thrust forwards and hit him square in the chest, knocking the wind out of him. He flew backwards and hit the pavement on the other side of the street. He lifted himself up and stared at the Hollow in surprise.

_'Is it just me, or is that thing moving faster?'_ It wasn't just him, the mutated Hollow was definitely moving faster than before.

He cursed and dug his pockets for his wand. The stick felt unnaturally light in his hand, and right now he would have given his left arm to able to use Zangetsu. It would be so easy to just cut the thing in half.

"Shit!" He shouted as the hollow had lunged at him again, this time aiming for his head. Hichigo had no time to step aside.

_'Come on! Spell, spell, spell...' _"Incendio!"

Flames burst from the tip of his wand and the hollow was forced to stop dead in it's tracks, but other than that the spell did next to nothing. But Hichigo had the time to step aside and wrack his brains for something useful. Something that would make the thing unable to move...That's it! "Impedimenta!"

The Hollow stopped moving and Hichigo could to his dismay see that the hollow was feeling a lot better than he was. It looked more like it had grown stronger! And it wasn't as formless as it had once been... It looked like it was braking out of that pile of goo that had once been it's body.

_'Getsuga Tenshoo would be great right now.' _He thought angrily and glared at the Hollow while trying to come up with something, anything that would have effect on it. What was that stunning spell now again?

But the Hollow had gained movement as he thought and a clawed hand thrust out towards his head.

"Gah!" Hichigo cried out as one of the claws came dangerously close _'Doesn't that thing ever get tired?'_

Apparently no, because the next thing he knew was that he was pinned under the hollows body as the beast was snarling in his face. The brown mass widened like a mouth and made a move to consume him whole. Hichigo reacted on his instinct and shouted the first thing that came up to his mind.

"Expulso!"

And the hollow exploded right above him, covering the whole alley in slimy brown... Stuff. The Hollow dissolved into small particles of spiritual energy but the slime remained where it was. And apparently the slime was poisonous.

Hichigo lifted himself cursing of the ground, he too was covered in slime. It burned at every place it touched his skin and he tried in vain to wipe it off. But that wasn't what agitated him the most.

The Hollow had clearly been searching for something, and now Hichigo had no idea what. And he didn't know who the Hollow served and not even why it was here! He was in square one, god dammit! He kicked a piece of rock in frustration. The rock flew a few meters and landed on a pile of leftover slime. Hichigo found the sickening wet sound quite satisfactory.

Hichigo sighed and started walking towards the direction the Hollow had come from. He had no choice but to try to follow the _very_ weak trail of spiritual energy the hollow had left behind. It had already mostly disappeared and Hichigo had to stop and turn around a few times because he had walked past it without noticing.

And eventually, it disappeared altogether.

Hichigo just stood on a shabby-looking street with a few offices, a pub and an old telephone-box. He tried in vain to find the trail but he came back empty-handed. And seriously pissed.

It wasn't before an old lady with her dog stared at him funnily that he realized that his hood had fallen off at some point. He pulled it on and flipped the finger at the lady, who shot him a last disapproving glance at him before walking off. Hichigo scanned his surroundings once more before he too headed back towards his temporary home.

Hichigo's mood hadn't lifted as he arrived at the Grimmauld place. He walked in and slammed the door shut behind him, forgetting Mrs Black. The portrait started screaming her lungs out in seconds, and Hichigo had had enough.

"Oh, would you just..." he said in a deadly calm voice before turning to face the ugly old hag.

"SHUT UP!" He roared and punched the painting in it's drawn face.

Mrs Black fell silent and stared at Hichigo in fear. There were her screaming mouth was just a few second ago was now a hole that reached a good few inches inside the stone wall on the other side of the painting. Hichigo shot her a glare and removed his fist from the wall. He had all the intention in the world to just get to his room and sleep the next day off when he heard a shrike from the top of the stairs. Mrs Black's screaming had alerted the rest of the house, and now they all were gathered at the top of the stairs.

Mrs Weasley was staring at him as if she had seen a ghost, hands covering her mouth. Hichigo just stared at her before walking up the stairs and pushing through the crowd, he decided that a shower would be nice right now. He was, after all, covered head-to-toe in slime.

Both Moody and Sirius looked like they wanted to say something but let it slide, the teenagers were staring at him in curiosity. Hichigo wasn't in the mood to say anything to any of them so he just walked past.

Leaving his hoody in his room he took a quick shower, wincing when the water hit his leg. It looked really bad now that he looked at it closely, just like something had tried to digest it... As disgusting as that sounded. Hichigo just sighed and closed the water.

When he emerged from the bathroom in a fresh set of clothes he found the the hall, for his happiness, empty. So he just limped to his room and fell straight in bed.

But he couldn't sleep, he felt way too restless. Right now he would love a decent spar, not one with him trying not to get killed just because he couldn't figure out how to use that god forsaken stick! Hichigo frowned at the thought and picked the wand out of his pocket. Ebony and a dragon heart-string from a Antipodean Opaleye.

_/Flashback/_

_Hichigo heard a bell go off somewhere at the back of the shop as he entered. The shop was dusty and the walls were covered in boxes, the only furniture was a old couch and a desk._

"_Hello?" He called out. His voice rang oddly around the shop._

_Suddenly he heard a dusty old voice behind him._

"_Looking for a wand, Mister?"_

_Hichigo spun around to find a thin man that looked just as dusty as his shop staring at him. The man didn't wait for an answer and walked to Hichigo and inspected him closely, or more importantly, his eyes._

"_Interesting eyes you've got there, a disease of some sort?"_

_Hichigo took a step back before answering, the man had hypnotic eyes._

"_You could say that." He said with a tone he hoped was giving the man the message that he didn't want to talk about that matter._

"_Hmmm.." The man that Hichigo presumed was the shop owner, Olivander looked at him for a moment before speaking up again._

"_I haven't seen you here before... Are you foreign?"_

"_You could say that, too. And yes, I'm lookin' for a wand."_

"_Ah, of course." Mr Olivander said and pulled a measurer out of his pocket. "Hold out you're wand-arm."_

_Hichigo held out his right arm and Olivander began measuring everything possible distance from the distance between his fingertips and shoulder to the distance between his knuckles. It took a while to Hichigo to notice that the measurer was measuring by it's self. Olivander was searching for something between the selves. The old man waved his hand and the measurer dropped to the floor._

"_Here, let's try this..." He said and took a thin oblong box out of the pile of identical boxes. Inside was a thin wooden stick, a wand. _

"_Eight and a half inches, holly and a heart-string of a dragon. Give it a wave._

_Hichigo took the wand and raised it but before he had the time to swing it Olivander had already plucked it out of his hand and was searching for a new one._

"_Try this one, nine inches, marble and a feather from a phoenix."_

_And so it went. Olivander gave him a wand and before he had the time to wave it the wand was taken off of him and Olivander was giving him the next one. Hichigo began to feel slightly ridiculous. What kind of reaction was the man waiting for, exactly?_

"_Hmmm, tricky, are you? Maybe this one, yes I think this will be it... Nine inches, ebony and a heart-string of a dragon."_

_Olivander took one more box out of the selves and gave the wand inside to Hichigo. Hichigo noticed the difference immediately. The wand felt warm under his fingers, like a living creature. He lifted it and waved it shortly through the air, black and white sparks exploded from the tip that cast a eerie glow on the shop walls. Olivander seemed frozen and deep in thought. _

"_Yes, I didn't think I could sell that wand... But I can see the match."_

_Olivander took the wand from Hichigo and packed it in into the same oblong box it came from. All the time muttering "such a pity" to himself._

"_Excuse me,"_

_Olivander looked up when heard Hichigo speak up. _

"_You keep repeatin' yourself."_

_Olivander looked thoughtful for a minute before he seemed to decide on something and opening his mouth to speak._

"_The dragon heart-string is the only core wand makers use where you have to kill the animal to get it. And myself I think the best way to make a wand is to find the core myself."_

_Olivander held a pause and seemed to contemplate whether or not to speak anymore._

"_The core in this wand is taken from an Antipodean Opaleye that is known for being the most beautiful one of the dragons. It's not a beautiful creature in it's self, but on dragon scale... Definitely the most beautiful of it's kind. The dragon I took the heart string from took this to a whole new level. The dragon was wounded when I found it and it wouldn't have lived very long anyways. But killing it was still a pity."_

_Olivander held a second pause, he looked almost... sad._

"_The dragon looked at me for a moment and for a while looked surprisingly clever, even as dragons are known for being monstrous beasts. It looked really forlorn at the moment, but it wasn't afraid and fought until the end. A wand like that doesn't usually choose a wizard, too stubborn."_

_This time Olivander looked at Hichigo for a long while before continuing. _

"_Even so, this wand is a perfect match for you, mister. I hope you understand."_

_Hichigo didn't understand._

_/Flashback ends/_

And he still didn't.

Hichigo inspected the wand once again, like he had done on countless nights like this before. The black wood was smooth and felt like silk to the touch. It was simple but beautiful in it's own way, just like Olivander had said, "The most beautiful of it's kind".

Finally Hichigo felt his eyes close and he fell asleep.

**Moa: Oh dear lord, this took forever to write! But now it's done and I can focus on the plot-holes of the first chapter. For now, send me PMs with you're ideas for one-shots and I will try to write them all... Assuming I won't get over twenty or so...**

**Oh, and I figured the have-to-kill-the-dragon part myself... So it's probably incorrect, but I don't see a way that you can remove a _heart-string _without killing the dragon. And the Antipodean Opaleye is mentioned in _Fantastic Beasts an where to find them, _I didn't come up with it myself. And if someone is interested, heres my explanation why I made a Hichigo have that wand:**

**Ebony: It's the only kind of tree that is pitch black that I know about... And such thing as white tree doesn't exist. (Black is the color of mourning and rebellion. It's too associated with death and evil, but also with honor and nobility all in different cultures. The Ebony tree itself stand for Hypocrisy and Blackness.)**

**Heart-string of a dragon: Phoenix? No. Unicorns? Absolutely not... Dragons are the only ones left.**

**Antipodean Opaleye: Their both white and have issues with their eyes. (Actually the Antipodean Opaleye is known for not attacking unless it's hungry but let's ignore that, shall we? XD)**

**Nine inches: Free styling here people... **

**Please review, it really keeps me going!**

**Flames will be used to burn the butt-ugly carpet in my house.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Moa: I'M ALIVE! I made cookies, here have some.**

**I know this chapter is horribly late (and short)... And I have nothing to say except "Writers block is a bitch", really is.**

**Remember to send me requests for one-shots! And while you're at it go check the collection, won't take that much out of your precious time.**

**And now when we are all happily munching cookies we can start the chapter! Ready, set, ACTION.**

**Disclaimer: No.**

**(O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_)**

No one talked to Hichigo the morning after he arrived to Grimmould's place covered in slime and ready to kill someone, and Hichigo was more than happy to keep it that way. But he did overhear Moody talking to Sirius about the destroyed portrait of Mrs Black.

"Sirius, he _punched through_ the canvas and a good part of the wall. The walls are made out of _stone_. Don't try to tell me it's normal..."

Frankly, Hichigo couldn't care less about walls and paintings... He was more busy trying to glare a hole in his breakfast. Mentally cursing the Hollow (and Soul Society for sending him here) to seven depths of hell, it had just caused him a lot of work.

Originally his mission had been simple: Track down Voldemort, gather information about wizards to Soul Society and keep the information about him, hollows, Soul Society etc at minimum. Easy. That was before the hollow that had somehow gotten here. It didn't take a genius to figure out what could happen if there was an open Garanguta somewhere in London, and just guess who had to figure out if and/or where it was.

Oh, and now he had a black-haired boy with a scar on his forehead to look after.

Hichigo stabbed his bacon.

The next few days went by without major incidents. Hichigo spent most of his day (and night) searching the area where he had lost the track of the Hollow but the only reiatsu he was able to detect was his own, Mrs Weasley cleaned the house with the younger ones and the rest of the Order did whatever the hell they did.

One day Hichigo gave up early and arrived at the Headquarters right before dinner (and once again ready to kill someone) he was nearly run over by Moody.

"Fancy of you to stop by" Moody snorted. "We have a job for you."

Hichigo rolled his eyes and glared at Moody behind his glasses but didn't say anything. Moody pointedly ignored his glare.

"Potter's trial is tomorrow, you need to escort him and Arthur to the ministry and back. Think you can handle it?"

Hichigo smirked at the jab and put on his "dazzling" smile.

"Worried 'bout me? Aw... How considerate of you!" Hichigo grinned. "Don'tcha worry, I'll be around for a long time."

Moody glared and stalked off muttering something similar to "that's exactly why I worry". Hichigo decided his lunch had waited for long enough and walked to the kitchen.

**(O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o)**

The morning came and a very pale faced Harry walked into the kitchen, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Lupin, Tonks, Sirius and Hichigo were already eating breakfast. Harry slumped into his chair that Tonks offered to him.

Lupin and Tonks soon continnued with their conversation and Hichigo turned around fully to look at Harry.

Harry tried to eat but it felt like he was trying to eat sand. Mrs Weasley was trying in wain to comb his hair and Hichigo's gaze was unnerving, soon he found himself lifting his head and met Hichigo's gaze fully.

"What?" He didn't mean to sound so sick but his guts were turning in a way that made him feel horrible. Hichigo took a sip of coffee.

"Nothing, ya just look ready to faint. Just keepin an eye on ya."

Harry wasn't sure if that made him feel better or worse.

The trip to the subway worked without complications, Harry payed the tickets (Mr Weasley wasn't that good with Muggle money) and Hichigo just tagged along. He doubted anything bad was going to happen in a crowded train. Mr Weasley kept a close eye on the subway map and Harry looked slightly green.

They got of right in the middle of London and Mr Weasley was lost for a second before leading them towards a small alley.

"Sorry, I'm not used to using Muggle transports. Everything looks so different in Muggle perspective, truth to be told I've never used the visitors passage."

Mr Weasley led them to a shabby-looking street with a few offices, a pub and an old telephone-box. _A shabby-looking street with a few offices, a pub and an old telephone-box?_

This was where he the last bits of the Hollow's reiatsu had vanished!

Mr Weasley ushered Harry into the telephone-box and Hichigo followed after. The telephone was hanging on a nail and looked like someone had tried to brake it off.

"I think that is broken..." Harry observed when Mr Weasley lifted the phone.

"No, this thing is working... Let's see..."

The Ministry of Magic was majestic, neither Hichigo nor Harry could not help but to stare in awe at the hall in front of them.

"Wait for us here." Arthur muttered to Hichigo as he walked towards what looked like a elevator, a pale-faced Harry looked back and forth between them.

"See ya."

Harry looked up and just nodded before hurrying after Mr Weasley, Hichigo watched them leave and waited a few seconds. Then he turned around, there was something in the air calling him like a siren...

**(O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o)**

Hichigo didn't bother knocking and just waltzed into a small office. The walls were plain and there were papers everywhere, the only furniture in the room was a table and a chair. The man sitting on the chair looked just as plain as the room did, if not plainer. He jumped startled when he heard the door slam behind Hichigo.

"Can I help you?" The man sounded slightly annoyed.

Hichigo ignored the man and looked around in the office. There was not a trace of anything out of the ordinary, but there was something in the air...

The man behind the table cleared his throat and Hichigo turned his head towards him.

"Yes, actually ya can."

The man raised an eyebrow, Hichigo walked closer to the desk.

"I was wonderin' what ya can tell me about Hollows."

The man stared at Hichigo about a second before making his move, he stood up and pointed his wand towards Hichigo's chest. The next second he found himself on his back and his wand a few feet away.

The man tried to reach for his wand but Hichigo kicked it aside, grabbing the man by his collar he lifted him up against a wall.

"Start talkin'."

The man looked down at the "boy" that had lifted him and was now holding him up without braking a sweat, his face was still covered but the man could _hear_ the psychopathic grin the boy was without doubt supporting on his face.

"You are mad." He whispered, Hichigo just shrugged.

"We're all mad here. Now, back to that Hollow."

Hichigo shifted his hand so he was gripping the mans throat.

"What did ya do to it?" He asked the choking man.

The man wheezed and didn't say a word, Hichigo raised his free hand and brought it down on the man's nose with a satisfying crack.

"Well?" Hichigo asked with his hand raised for a second punch, the blood dripping from the hand was definitely not his own.

"It's a spell..." The man paused to spit out a broken tooth. "It forces the thing to obey the one casting the spell and makes it technically invincible."

Hichigo slacked his hold on the man's throat for a bit. The information was making sense but that still didn't explain everything.

"Maa... Do ya think the Hollow could brake out of that spell of yer's?"

The man shook his head, Hichigo let it slip for now.

"Good, just one question left!" Hichigo chirped and leaned closer to the mans face.

"Where did it come from?"

The man swallowed and opened his mouth.

"I don't know."

A second satisfying crack, the mans face was now deformed beyond recognition.

"Wrong answer~" Hichigo sang and punched the man once more.

"I honestly don't know!" The man's voice was tainted with panic. "I am just following orders! From the higher ups in the department of mysteries!"

"And that would be who?"

The man stayed silent, Hichigo shrugged his shoulders.

"I get it... Yer a good man who doesn't want to risk his job." He beamed towards the man's mutilated face and gave him a thumbs-up. "Yer gonna get far if you keep that up!"

The man looked at Hichigo with a shimmer of hope.

"So... so you will let me go?"

Hichigo grinned.

"Nope!"

A humans throat is so soft.

Hichigo's fingers tore through it so easily.

**(O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o)**

**Moa: And that is the end of my first (and only) OC. He will be appearing in many of my stories and his sole life purpose is to give some information and then die, in case you didn't figure he hates his job (and me). He's a average guy, really. **

**The Man: So... I'm your only OC and you still have yet to come up with a name for me?**

**Moa: Sucker it up. You'll get one eventually (maybe), when (if) your death will be noticed (and you'll be seen as "that idiot that gave off information and died").**

**The Man: ... Why do you hate me?**


	7. Chapter 6

**Moa: One word: Finals. 'Nuff said.**

**WARNING! The following scene contains... well, I would call it cannibalism but Hichigo is a Hollow. I don't think it is that disturbing but someone may think so, so I'm giving a fare warning: the following scene is slightly more disturbing than the rest of this story so far. Please, no unnecessary comments. Thank you.**

**PLEASE READ! **

**I uploaded a prologue for story on DeviantArt, I couldn't post it here because it's... well, not fanfiction. It's a light horror story with a few historical touches in it.**

**Please check it out, I'm not sure if I should continue it or not and I would love your opinion! Here's the link: browse . deviantart ?qh =& section =&q = symbol- of-forever #/ d52 v5 ov (remove the spaces)**

**PLEASE READ!**

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

**(O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o)**

The man's body fell limp and blood sprayed everywhere from the thick veins in the neck, he was dead before he hit the floor. Hichigo stood absolutely still for a few moments, staring at the spot the mans head had used to be.

He felt better than in ages. Adrenalin was pumping through his veins and he felt a little delusional but still he could nearly taste the endorphins on his tongue. Maybe it was the thrill of the fight (hardly, a few punches and a sliced throat couldn't be considered a fight), maybe it was the smell of blood and fear or maybe it was the feel of cutting skin that made him react, all he knew that right now he just wanted to crouch down and lick the blood from the floorboards.

And why the hell not? No one was here to see.

He crouched down and put his face close to the bloody floorboards, then he gave the red substance a long lick.

**(You can open your eyes now...)**

Hichigo couldn't help but to notice that people were staring at him. It wouldn't have normally bothered him at all if the they wouldn't have stared at him with utter horror and disgust on their faces. But now he couldn't help but to feel slightly annoyed with the situation.

Normally he would have punched them. But right now he was feeling so incredibly _fantastic _that he didn't bother recreating their faces.

What kind of ticked him of a little more was that Mr Weasley and Harry who were standing near the fountain were staring too, the boy had his mouth hanging open.

Hichigo stopped in front of them, they just continued to stare.

"What?"

Mr Weasley didn't answer but pointed down on Hichigo's chest instead. Surprised, Hichigo looked dow...

Fuck.

He was covered in blood, head to toe. His face was probably covered in red, too. This was the point where he should come up with some clever excuse that would let him off the hook.

"It's ketchup."

.

.

.

_Let us all raise a toast for the previously unnamed Hollow who has now successfully failed._

It it wouldn't have caused even more attention Hichigo would have smacked himself, that was possibly the most lame excuse ever. Potter was catching flies again and Mr Weasley looked like he had just grown a second head.

"Ya see..." Hichigo took some time to swallow before continuing "I was hungry so I walked off somewhere... And 'somewhere' happens to be some kind of a muggle restaurant."

They would never buy this...

"A bottle of ketchup exploded on me."

Nope, not buying it.

"McDonalds?" Harry suddenly spoke up.

"That's the one!" Hichigo beamed at him, if he was lucky at all then maybe they would look past this...

"Ah, one of those that sells these interesting muggle creations! What were they called... Hambergers?"

Hichigo wasn't sure if Mr Weasley was just stupid or incredibly thick _or_ just excited there was no other way he could have believed a word what Hichigo had said! But there he was, happily going on about "hambergers" and totally ignoring Hichigo's blood stained appearance.

Harry still looked unsure, he kept glancing on Hichigo as if he would suddenly reveal something interesting.

"So..." Hichigo began, unsure what and_ how_ he should say... Socializing wasn't his strong point.

"How did it go? The trial?"

Potter's face lit up a little, it was clear he was relived.

"Free from all charges! Most of them were on my side."

"Except Mr Ostrich man?"

"Huh?" Harry looked a little puzzled at Hichigo who was smirking.

"Tha' guy who has the ostrich syndrome, the prime minister whatever he is called."

"Fudge? Yeah he was one of them."

Harry was silent for a moment before he repeated slowly: "Mr Ostrich man..."

"Shut up, I'm bad with names."

Harry chuckled and Hichigo gave himself a mental pat on the back for succeeding in something that didn't involve killing.

**(O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o)**

The next few days were hell for Hichigo. Mr Weasley hadn't mentioned anything about Hichigo's "ketchup" mishap and Hichigo had already thought that he had gotten out of that one. But no, Harry had told his friends and the twins had overheard them. Needless to say the whole Order knew within a hour.

Also needless to say that no one really believed that he had been covered in ketchup.

These days he couldn't go anywhere without someone, to be specific Moody, following him around claiming to "keep an eye on him". Now he couldn't really leave the house.

So he had taken up on helping the teenagers and Mrs Weasley with cleaning, not the best of jobs but at least he had something to do.

This meant that Harry, Ron and Hermione saw him now on a regular basis while they rummaged through the old cupboards and closets and they didn't really know what to make of him. Harry especially couldn't wrap his mind around how the guy could walk to them like nothing had happened covered in what most likely was blood and just moments later make jokes about Fudge.

At the last day of the summer vacation the letters from Hogwarts came as a nice change to the norm, Harry was just sweeping the top of his closet when Ron walked into their room holding up three letters.

"The book lists are here" said and threw one of them to Harry.

"About time, usually they come earlier..."

"I will be takin' that."

Ron nearly jumped of his skin when a pale hand suddenly reached over his shoulder and grabbed a letter. Hichigo ignored Ron's cry of "don't do that!" and sat down on Harry's bed. Then he opened his letter inside was two peaces of parchment, one was a letter and the other was a list of books.

"Just two new ones," said Harry after he had read his own letter.

"_Standard book of spells_ by Miranda Goshawk and _Defensive Magical Theory_ by Wilbert Slinkhard."

Snap

The twins appeared on each sid of Harry and Hichigo had to give him the props; he didn't even flinch.

"We were wondering who would have ordered Slinkhards book" Fred started.

"Because that means he has finally found someone for the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher" Gorge continued.

"It's about time" Fred finished.

How did they do that?

"Why so?" asked Harry.

"Well, we overheared about a week ago mum's and dad's conversation. It sounded like Dumbledore had a lot of truble finding a new one whith what happened to the last ones." Fred said with a shrug.

"One was fired, one died, one lost his memory and one was locked in a chest for nine months." Harry said while counting teachers with his fingers. "I see your point."

"Just out of curiosity,"

The twins jumped a bit because they hadn't noticed the fifth person in the room, Hichigo continued with a smirk.

"Was Moody the one stuck in a chest?"

**(O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o)**

**Moa: God, these chapters just keep getting shorter and shorter... I swear the next chapter will be longer!**

**Speaking of the next chapter there will be another long wait for you guys, I'm going to USA for a month and I probably won't be writing anything while I'm there... sorry. I'll write a extra long chapter when I'm back to make up for it.**

**Thank you everyone who rewievd/favorited/put this story on story alert! **

**PS Next chapter they will be on the train to Hogwarts... Just one more chapter guys!**


End file.
